What is the value of ${h}?$ $3 = 12 \div {h}$ ${h} = ~$
Answer: We can think of division as the following: ${\text{size of the groups}} =C{\text{total}} \div {\text{number of groups}}$ We have $C{12}$ total. When we have ${3}$ in each group, what is the ${\text{number of groups}}$ ? $3 = C{12} \div {h}$ $12$ $3$ $h \text{ equal groups}$ ${4} \times {3} = C{12}$ There are ${4}$ equal groups. $12$ $3$ $3$ $3$ $3$ $4 \text{ equal groups}$ $ 3 = C{12} \div {4} $ ${h} = {4}$